Time's muse
by OneTrueBrokenHeart
Summary: Louise has a dangerous type of magic thanks to her ancestor. But when she joins Fairy Tail she soon discovers more about this past. With the help of a few dragon slayers will the supposedly evil witch be free of her haunting magic or will history repeat itself?


**Hello! This is going to be my first story. So no hate's please enjoy!**

* * *

Time's muse

Chapter 1

"Ohayo Minna!" Lucy called as she walked into the guild. "Morning!" They all replied. She sat at the bar where Mira was wiping glasses. "Hey Lucy." Mira greeted. "Hi Mira." In the background the guy's were fighting again. "Those new recruits sure are a riot huh?" Lucy laughed. Mira joined her as they watched the boy's. Josh was fighting Daniel and Aaron was fighting Oskar. Lucy sweat dropped. "Geez, they're as bad as Natsu and the others." Mira laughed. "Well they are also dragon slayers." Josh pulled but his fist. " Wing slash of the Pulse dragon!" Daniel dodged and came back at Josh. "Roar of the forest dragon!" Josh blocked. They were about to hit again when the guild doors burst open.

"Joshua Bye!" It was a girl, She looked the same age as the others, around 15. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing a cape. "You! Killed my father!" Everyone turned and looked at him. "What?!" He screeched. The girl at the entrance scowled. She seemed to be nervous, considering her eyebrow was twitching. Makarov stood up. "Hold on a moment. Please come in and explain this to us." She scrunched up her nose and walked inside. Everyone moved aside so she could walk through. As she neared Josh, she seemed to get more and more nervous. He smirked a this. _She's lying._ He thought. She sat down at a table near him. "So please explain this again." Makarov asked her. She opened her mouth and began to speak. The whole time Josh was smirking but also thinking. Who was she?

She bowed at the door and looked up. Her eyes caught Josh's, she saw he was smirking. She blushed and turned around and left. She walked to the square near the guild. "Err! That was so stupid!" She growled falling to her knees next to the tree. She pulled her cape closer to her body. "Damn it." A few men walked past then back tracked. "It's her." The girl looked up when she noticed the men. Her eyes widened and she made a run for it but one of the men caught her cape with his foot, making her fall face first to the ground. "Oof!" The man laughed and picked her up. "Gotcha!" She shut her eyes. _Shit!_ "Oi! Old man let go of her!" _That voice! It can't be_. She opened her eyes to see the person. "Josh?!" He stood tall and proud. "Who the hell are you?" Josh smirked. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" The looked at it. _idiot. _The man threw her to the ground and took up a fighting stance. But before anyone could do anything Josh roared, sending mulitple high frequency shock waves at them. The all covered their ears and he used this chance. He knocked out everyone man there and grabbed the girls hand making her run with him. She turned back and her eyes flashed purple. "Forget.." She whispered. "What was that?" Josh asked. Her eyes returned to normal and she turned to him. "Nothing."

They stopped in a grassy area and sat down, breathing heavily. "Who were they?" Josh asked. The girl looked down sadly. "I know you lied back at the guild." This made her head snap up. "I guess i was too obvious huh?" He laughed. "Really obvious." She blushed and pouted. "Louise." He looked at her questionably. "Huh?" She blushed. "My names Louise." He smiled. "I'm Josh, but you already knew that. Come to think of it. How did you know my name?" Louise grinned her teeth showing and laughed nervously. "Well..."

_Louise wandered around Magnolia with her hood up. "How the hell am i gonna get into Fairy Tail?" Suddenly she heard laughing and saw some boy's walk by. "Come on Josh! We need to get back to the guild." Guild? They mean Fairy Tail? "Let's go! To Fairy Tail!" The others laughed. "To Fairy Tail!" Louise smiled. She had a good idea. _

Back in the present, Josh was staring at her. "What?!" He burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA. You could've just walked in!" She looked down blushing. Her hair shadowing her face. "Hahahaha. I know right. I'm such an idiot!" Josh stopped laughing and looked at her. He looked up to the stars. "Who were those guy's?" She looked up as well. "I can't say. But they're looking for me..." He looked to her. "Why?" She lay back on the grass. "Let's just say i'm dangerous... I've wanted to come to Fairy Tail since i can remember. But... I don't want to put anyone in danger." Josh lay down next to her. "So?" She looked at him. "So?! I could hurt anyone of you. I can't use my magic." He smiled. "Oh well. Just don't use it then. I like you. I want to be your friend." He stood up. "Come to Fairy Tail?" He asked his hand held out. Her eyes watered and she looked at his hand. She reached up then retreated her hand. She then finally put her hand in his. He got a firm grip and pulled her up. They headed back to the guild.

"Where do you want your insignia?" Makarov asked Louise. She pointed to the left side of her collarbone. He jumped up and stamped a light blue insignia onto her skin. She looked down at it and smiled. Josh put his arm around her shoulders. "See?" She smiled at him. "Thank you." Makarov put up his beer. "Let's celebrate a new member!" Everyone raised their drinks. "PARTY!"

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed. See you soon Minna!**


End file.
